Kouji Medley
by Fangirl
Summary: some thing I wrote when I was bored. He he! R+R FanGirl Stikes again!


**I don't Own Fushigi Yuugi or Kouji(runs away crying)**

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Kouji: Hey! Fan Girl!**

**FG: Yes dear?**

**K: Don't call me that.**

**FG: yes sweetheart.**

**K: (sweat drops*) ahem. I was saying. Please don't give me anymore sad stories! I want things to work out for once!**

**FG: Like what? You and me getting married?**

**K: That's far from what I mean.**

**FG: You're cute when you're angry.**

**K: (sweat drops and blushing) Stop it! The girls will think I'm taken!**

**FG: But Love, of course you are!**

**K: gggrrrrr. (Smoke comes out of ears)**

**FG: Anyhoo, while Kouji-chan is venting, Lets start the Kouji medley!**

** **

** **

** **

**Some Poetry: (For Kouji)**

** **

**Kouji**

**Just the name lights my heart**

**Kouji **

**I loved you from the start**

**Kouji **

**Sweet dear you are so fine**

**Kouji**

**Say yes, and please be mine**

** **

** **

** **

**K: what the?**

**FG: yes love?**

**K: stop it. Don't make a scene.**

**FG: any thing for you Love.**

**K: ack. **

**FG: I'll stop my poetry. Now For yours!**

**K: Nani!!??**

**FG: I found it in your drawer. **

**K: No! Don't read those, they're stupid.**

**FG: They're not stupid. They're special.**

**K: (falls over)**

** **

** **

**Reality: By Kouji (age 10)**

** **

**Knock Knock**

**Who's there?**

**It's me, reality**

**Oh!Won't you come in?**

**Why sure! Thank you!**

**Reality is here**

**Live it love it**

**Then buy me presents**

** **

**FG: aw! Young Kouji's poem has deep meaning.**

**K: what do you mean? I don't even see much of a meaning.**

**FG: Here's another!**

**K: noooooooo!**

** **

**Love: By Kouji (age 15)**

** **

**Knock Knock**

**Who's there?**

**It's me, love**

**Oh!Won't you come in?**

**Why sure! Thank you!**

**Love is here**

**Live it love it**

**Then get me a girlfriend**

** **

**K: (looks really embarrassed) I told you it was stupid.**

**FG: (looks very emotionally touched) That was beautiful. (Sniffles)**

**K: Fangirl, the only difference is that the word "reality" and the word "love" are switched!**

**FG: and that touching part at the end……**

**K: (ssssshhh!) that part was long ago, and um …… it was..um… I was joking! (sweat drops) It's not like I have love problems.!! Heh heh.**

**FG: we can see how Kouji's poetry skills have improved. (Wipes a tear)**

*****Lina pops in and lands on Kouji's head, making him forget the last few minutes. Fangirl puts on her Michelle mask.**

**Kouji stirs.**

** **

**Michelle: We have here world renound poet, Kouji! **

**Applause***

**Lina: Yes but Kouji, Do you have a last name?**

**K:wah? Um. 'course I do! It's a secret!**

**M: (hops over to Kouji) Come on! Tell me!**

**K: no!**

**L: Please please please?**

**K: (crosses arms and turns away) no.**

**M: I'll give you a Twix.**

**K: (turns around quickly) Really?!\**

**L: A Twix? A sacred Twix, Michelle? I thought you already knew his last name!**

**M: (munch munch)***

**L: Michelle!! (sweat drops)**

**M: (with mouth full) .. I fowgottedit.**

**K: You ate my Twix!**

**L: (sigh) Let's get back on the subject.**

**K: yes. Let's.**

**M: (nods with crumbs around her mouth)**

**L: What inspired you to write your poetry?**

**K: Poetry?**

**M: Yes, you have several poetry compositions in this book.**

**K: (Blink Blink) I do?**

** **

**Chichiri pops in and bops Lina on the head.**

** **

**C: Kouji wa baka! No da!**

**L: Wah?**

**M+K: Nani-yo?**

** **

**Chichiri phases out and the room is silent.**

**All: Blink-blink**

**M: and that concludes our interview.**

**L: Not very poetry affiliated..**

**M: (hearts) Now for the wedding!**

**L+K: wedding?**

**M: (pulls off the Michelle mask)**

**K: aaah! It's fangirl!**

**FG: (Giggles) Let's go Kouji! (drags Kouji off)**

**L: well, without the star I guess this is………….**

** **

**The End!**

**K: wait! Some one help!**

**FG: (silences Kouji with ductape) heh heh.. Bye Everyone!(waves)**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

****

** **


End file.
